


Alcohol, I Still Drink To Your Health

by leiascully



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably definitely the wine that makes Matt think Alex is looking at him more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol, I Still Drink To Your Health

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-filming for "The Wedding of River Song", in my mind  
> A/N: For riverrory, who wanted Matt/Alex and alcohol.

It’s probably the wine, Matt thinks. Probably definitely the wine making him think that Alex is looking at him with brighter eyes than usual, that her gaze lingers longer. They’re all laughing louder than usual anyway, and gently brushing against one another as if by accident - in his experience, that’s how wrap parties go, and the episode was certainly an emotional one. He excuses himself to go to the loo, making his way across the crowded room. When he comes out, wiping his clean damp hands on his jeans, Alex is there. 

"Am I in the way?" he asks.

"Of course not," she tells him, and takes hold of his t-shirt. He has barely enough time to be surprised before she’s kissing him, her mouth slightly off-center against his. Heat jolts through him and he shifts until their lips are perfectly aligned. The pressure of her mouth against his turns his knees to jelly. His arms slide around her waist. He leans back against the wall, pulling her with him. Her lips part and he gladly takes her tongue into his mouth. It isn’t the wine making him light-headed now - it’s the heat of her, the perfume of her, the feel of her body against his. Her hands cup his head, pushing into his hair, and her knee nudges between his.

"Christ, Alex," he says when she releases him.

"Good or bad?" she asks, her voice wry and a little bit husky. 

"Definitely good," he says, pulling her close again. 

"I suppose I didn’t get it all out of my system earlier," she tells him. 

"Nobody’s yelling cut now," he says suggestively. "Unless Kazza catches sight of us, I mean."

She chuckles. He lets his hand drift down her back until it’s nearly resting on her arse. She shifts her hips against his. ”Perhaps we should retire to somewhere a bit less conspicuous?”

He pushes open the door of the loo. Not romantic in the least, he knows, but it’s clean and the door locks, and he’s certain they’ll end up somewhere much nicer before the evening is over. ”After you.”

"How deliciously clandestine," she says, batting her eyes at him.

"I know how to treat a lady," he tells her. 

"You’re very lucky you’re pretty," Alex says, and he almost doesn’t even get the door locked before he’s melting into her again, and nothing else matters.


End file.
